


Everybody Has A Price

by drowsyfantasy



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Corpse Desecration, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, Spoilers, not necrophilia but the dead bodies are definitely part of the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowsyfantasy/pseuds/drowsyfantasy
Summary: WARNING FOR EXTREME BLOOD AND GORE. Spoilers for the Horde missions during the pre-Battle for Azeroth event. You and Lorash have a blood orgy, basically. No corpse-fucking, but the dead bodies are definitely part of the scene, with graphic descriptions. Please please *please* don't read this if you aren't 100% on board with this mission and the sexy fallout; this was purely an exercise in snuff smut.





	Everybody Has A Price

_That must be Lorash_ , you think to yourself, as you dismount and sprint up the hill to reach him. A tall, pale, silver-haired blood elf with high cheekbones and an irritated look on his face greets you as you reach the top of the rise.

“I come bearing a message from Saurfang,” you explain, and he considers your next words thoughtfully, then smiles thinly.

“Saurfang says it’s time? Excellent.” he pauses. “Hundreds of rogues have already attacked kaldorei outposts in Ashenvale. On my signal, they will begin the next phase of this war, sowing chaos. My colleague died not far from here, champion, so I could use your help. If we stay out of sight, the town won’t even know it’s under attack before we have all of its guards down. I have a poison that will kill them quickly and silently. If you signal to me which targets are safe to attack without being noticed, I will put them down. What do you say?”

Hardly a breath goes by before your eager response. _Yes_. You’re _so fucking tired_ of bossy, preachy Night Elves. The more of them that you can mow down in this war, the better. You’ve been so wound up lately, and this will be a great opportunity to let out some steam.

“Let’s impress Sylvanas. First, let me signal the others to begin their assault.” With a wicked grin, he turns and lights the bonfire behind him. It glows brightly. “This fire burns with purple smoke. They should see it rise above the trees soon.” he stands and looks at you with a nod. “After you, champion. You mark the safe targets,” he chuckles, “I’ll bring them down.”

You bite your lip as he casts a shrouding shadow spell over the both of you, and start creeping towards the bridge to the island town. You spot the first guard, a sentinal on the grass, and with trembling fingers, point her out. Lorash creeps closer, closer - and slices across her throat with his blade. Green and red burst out of her soft, purple flesh and she dies without a sound, collapsing straight to the ground.

You swallow, hard. Your head spins, dizzy. Is this how all rogues feel? Come on, you kill enemies and monsters and demons all day, every day, for a living. But this...this is different. For some reason, the way that Lorash re-coats his blade and grins over at you, makes your knees weak.

Someone else catches your eye, as you see her movement, and you gesture before you notice the swish of her dress and her lack of weapon. It’s too late; Lorash has already snuck up behind the beautiful, defenseless priestess and cut her open. She drops to the ground and before you can say anything, Lorash offers, “Technically, we don’t _need_ to kill the civilians...but I like your style.”

The weakness in your knees doubles; the throbbing heat at the back of your throat takes an instant and insistent dive into your hips at the purr of his praise, almost knocking you back. _Holy fuck_. Holding your breath, you glance around, and spot another non-combatant over by a building. Creeping over, you gesture, and Lorash lunges. The man gurgles something and falls to his knees. You can see the light go out from his eyes before he falls onto his face, and something inside you _twists_ as Lorash beams at you. “You’re cold as ice...I like it.” it’s a thick and heavy purr of affectionate praise, and you grin, breathing shakily as the two of you make eye contact once more.

From that point on, it’s basically a bloodbath. The two of you creep back and forth across the island with less and less stealth as the bodies pile up. Corpses litter the ground and your boots are caked with blood by the time you and Lorash are finished, leaving empty buildings for Saurfang and your army to set up camp in once they arrive.

“That was fast,” Lorash praises you. “How does it feel to single-handedly sack an entire city, champion?”

“Feels good,” you whisper breathily, a little more uneven than you’d meant to respond. Your boots aren’t the only part of your outfit that’s completely soaked through. “Feels _really_ good…”

He watches you for a moment, then smirks, licking his lips. “I do so _enjoy_ my job...we did such a quick work of it that there’s plenty of time before the High Overlord and the army arrive…”

“There is, isn’t there?” you step over a crumpled body towards Lorash, and he extends a broad hand to you. “What’ll we ever do with all that time?”

“I can think of a few things…” he pulls you in close, his free hand sliding down your back and squeezing your ass, fingers pulling at the skin through your trousers. You moan, pressing against his chest. He’s as hard as you are wet, as turned on as you are.

“Shall we find a bed?” you glance over his shoulder at the inn on the hill.

“A bed? What ever for?” he lowers his head and starts kissing at your throat. He’s drawn to the level that his knife would normally go, and you whimper at the sensation of his short fangs, sharp against your flesh. “There’s plenty of space out here…”

The corpse of an Astranaar soldier lays beside you as Lorash lowers you to the ground, kissing your mouth now. His tongue is slippery hot, and you run your hands down his back to his waist, giving him a firm smack across the ass. He gasps, his hips jerking, thrusting down against you, and then he growls and begins tearing open your shirt. Another spanking has him moaning and trying to fuck you through both of your layers of clothing.

“You keep doing that and I’m gonna make you pay for it,” Lorash snarls through his teeth, ripping the buttons off your top. They land somewhere in the growing pool of blood beneath you. It’s already starting to seep through your cloak, and your own hands are trembling as you help Lorash get the both of you naked. Your hands and back are all slick and sticky now, and Lorash pauses to pick up a handful of the still-hot liquid and splash it on your chest. “Gotcha!” He giggles playfully, and you laugh and fish around beside you until you’ve got enough on your fingers, then slap him across his face - gently enough to not hurt, but leaving five streaks of dripping redness there.

Lorash’s grin darkens and he licks the swipe above his lip. “The poison dissipates quickly,” he explains, as he kneels above you and finishes stripping down. His cock is heavy, throbbing and thick, leaking steadily. You can feel a few hot drips on your belly as he begins painting your breasts with blood, fingers dipping into the pools beside you for more as he runs dry. “So we can take our time…”

His bloodied fingers tease your nipple before he leans down and sucks it clean again, making you squirm and writhe underneath him. His tongue is so perfectly agile and your pussy pulses angrily at you, demanding attention. You tolerate him so far north for only a moment before grabbing his shoulder and hair and _shoving_ him down between your thighs.

Lorash laughs as you push him, biting your thigh and watching you hiss and twist above him. “You’re so wet for me,” he purrs, before leaning in and hungrily starting to eat you out. _Fuck_. He’s _ridiculously_ good at this, his strong tongue swirling in slow, teasing circles around your throbbing clit. After a few moments of this torturous agony, something pushes at your lips. His fingers, wet with the blood of the kaldorei you just finished butchering, slide in and you suck like it’s water in the desert. He groans, rumbling against your pussy as you lave your tongue over the tips of his thick fingers, gliding in-between them and cleaning him up. “Fuck, you’re good at that…”

You tease him as much as he teases you, and you’re lucky he breaks first, or you were ready to start begging him. Lorash scrambles up on top of you, kissing you hard, mouth sticky with Night Elf blood and your own juices, and grabs your hips, pulling you out of the congealing puddle. With a shaky cry of relief, he buries his heated cock in your hungry pussy to the hilt, making you both shudder as you cling to each other in the sticky mess.

“Tight, so tight…” he moans, and you dig your nails into his back, scratching deep welts, and you’re not sure if the stickiness there is his own blood or the blood of the slaughter, but it’s slick and you have to scramble to keep hold of him as he thrusts, hard and fast and deep. He’s so good you’re seeing stars, wrapping a leg around his waist to keep him in place, and you can barely gasp out his name; he’s fucking the breath right out of you.

His hand, the one that was bracing him up, slips and slides in the bloody mess and he collapses on top of you. For a second you’re dazed as his body crushes into yours, but he doesn’t stop fucking, thrusting rapidly like an animal, and you bite his lips and tongue as he kisses you. It just makes him thrust harder, bestial snarling into your mouth, and you rut like wild things until you feel your head bump against something, the cooling corpse of one of the captains.

Lorash merely uses her as a brace to stop you from sliding away from him, pulling out of you for a moment. You roll over in the mess, bending over the dead soldier and spreading your legs for him once more. For a brief moment you glance at the still, still face of the night elf and her half-open eyes. She looks like wax, like a statue, as the purple of her skin slowly turns to ash.

Then you’re forced forward as his hard cock splits you open once more, making you completely lose focus. Your eyes cross; all you can do is hold tightly to the heavy body spread out perpendicular to you. Turns out Night Elves might be useful to you after all, it seems, as her solid weight prevents you from going flying as Lorash grabs your hips and pumps into you over and over until you’re babbling his name in a litany of praises.

You come with a cry, and you’re glad of his hands as your legs shake so badly you’re unable to keep yourself propped up over the body below you. Lorash roars as he comes, cock pumping his hot load deep inside your pussy, and you’re still dizzy and tingling with pleasure as he pulls you off and away, rolling over with you into an empty spot. He’s surprisingly cuddly for a rogue, snuggling in the now rapidly-cooling, congealing puddle of blood that’s soaking into the earth beneath you.

“Mmmm, I don’t wanna move,” you complain, and he chuckles, kissing your cheek.

“You want to be peeling it off your skin for a week? Come on, the lake is right there.” he laughs, and both of you stagger to your feet and limp towards the water. It’s soothing after the sticky blood, and both of you laugh and play as you recover, scrubbing the worst of it out of your hair, and helping him comb it out of his. There’s plenty of kisses and softer touches now, and you’re both lost in each others’ arms, kissing, until you hear someone clear their throat from the bank.

Lorash doesn’t let go of you; his arms tighten as both of you whip your heads around to see who it is.

“If the two of you are finished,” High Overlord Saurfang is looking pointedly upwards and away from you, “the Warchief is waiting for you, champion. Oh, and...you might need these.” he swings a bag, and it lands on a clean, dry rock near the lake’s edge. “Clean armor. We’ll take it from here.” he swiftly turns his back and marches away.

You giggle, and Lorash snickers, and then you both dissolve into helpless laughter, coming back to the shore and drying off with some cloth before dressing in the new clothes.

“I had another mission...but I think I ran out of time.” Lorash stretches, pulling on his new boots.

“Come with me, then.” you summon your flying mount with a smile, offering him a hand. He takes it, his eyes meeting yours, with more hope and curiosity than when you’d first met him. “When we report to Sylvanas, I’ll try not to hog all the glory.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lorash doesn't die because piss on that. He goes with you and you both go on to have many awesome adventures (some sexy, some not) in Battle for Azeroth and then you retire and have like, a cottage in the hills. Or something. HAPPY ENDING.


End file.
